Beautiful disaster
by somewhere87
Summary: Warning: This story may contain spoilers. I got the idea from the november promo where Quinn falls, and a discussion we had on the Quinn/Puck thread on fanforum...
1. Chapter 1

Title:_ Beautiful disaster_  
Pairing: _Puck and Quinn_  
Author: _Somwhere87 (caliina on fanforum)_  
Rating: _Hmm Pg13_  
Disclamer: _The awsomess of Glee and the even more awsomeness of P/Q belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox_  
Summary:_ .Sort of based on spoilers, or atleast the promo where Quinn falls...._  
A/N:

___1) _**Please feedback**_  
2) This is dedicated to my biaches on the quickest thread on the glee board on fanforum: Quick!_** 3**

**_3) A big ass thank you to my beta: Kate. 3_**

**_4)This will be a short story...3 parts left!  
_**

**Prologue:**

_She had no idea how it happened. One second she was up dancing, having fun, learning the new dance for the next performance with the Glee club, with one day left they had decided to pratice on the stage, instead of in the rehearsal room._

_So there she was, twirling around when she must have tripped on her shoelace. The thing was, she had been standing right by the edge of the stage, and had fallen headlong against the hard floor._

_The last thing she registered was the gasp from the group and someone calling her name._

_When she came to it again, she heard Mr. Schuester softly calling her name and felt his hands on her cheeks.  
"Quinn, can you hear me? I need to know that you're hearing me sweetie"_

_Her only response was a groan when suddenly her eyes snapped up and her hands came to rest on her stomach, "Something's wrong."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title:_ Beautiful disaster_  
Pairing: _Puck and Quinn_  
Author: _Somwhere87 (caliina on fanforum)_  
Rating: _Hmm Pg13_  
Disclamer: _The awsomess of Glee and the even more awsomeness of P/Q belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox_  
Summary:_ .Sort of based on spoilers, or atleast the promo where Quinn falls...._  
A/N:

___1) _**Please feedback**_  
2) This is dedicated to my biaches on the quickest thread on the glee board on fanforum: Quick!_** 3**

**_3) A big ass thank you to my beta: Kate. 3_**

**_4)This will be a short story...3 parts left!  
_**

**Chapter One: Quinn**

_In a small town, there's a house and in that house there is a room, that could be any girl's room. A big white bed sits in the middle of the room against the wall. To one side is a blue soft window bench with white pillows and a teddybear. On the wall behind the bed there's a big mural showing the Eiffel Tower.  
There's a bookshelf with all sorts of books and various pictures.  
But what makes this room a bit diffrent from other rooms is the girl in the bed. She's sitting in the middle of the bed, staring … at nothing really._

_A couple of days ago she lost something she didn't think she even wanted, but if that was the case, then why does she feel like she lost a big piece of her heart...a big piece of herself? If that was the case then why has the last couple of days been a constant stuggle for her not to cry. She hasn't slept at all since it happened._

Everytime she closes her eyes, just for a second she's back. First on that damn stage falling down, then in a flash she's on her back hearing various people calling her name or crying, then it comes....she's in a hospital room dressed in a awful white paper dress and a doctor is in front of her, telling her that she's sorry but she lost her baby.

She could still feel Finn standing beside her, looking sad and almost confused, the pity that was mirrored in the rest of the Glee club's eyes, and Puck's stuggle not to loose it. That's why she hadn't slept at all in three days, beause then she had to deal with all of it all over again and again.

_She sighed as got up from her bed and sat down on the window bench, clutching a pillow against her chest. Outside it was pitch dark and the moon was covered by dark clouds. She looked up at the sky and wondered if there was a small girl up there, with baby blue eyes and dark brown, long curly hair. _

_She glanced around her room and her eyes fell on the clock on her nightstand. The red numbers almost screamed 03:40 am. A couple of more hours and the rest of the city would wake up and go back to normal life, going to work or school, laughing with friends and enjoying life. She had been a part of that life a week ago, but now...now she had no idea about anything anymore._

_Tbc...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Puck**

_He sat up on the bleachers, staring out at the football field, it was empty and almost cold. He hadn't talked to anyone since that day in the hospital._

When Quinn had fallen from the stage, it had felt like his heart had stopped. It had felt like slow motion, he turned around just in time to see the fear in her eyes as they met his for a second before she fell with a loud thud against the floor. He screamed her name. Mr. Shuester had quickly been by her side, carefully turning her on her back. After that it had all gone fast; Mr. Shue ordering someone to call 911 and then Quinn waking up and the fear in her eyes as she said something was wrong.

_The next thing he knew he was in the hospital room, standing alone on the side, as Finn stood by Quinn's bed holding her hand when the doctor had let them now about the baby....THEIR baby. When no one was looking, he slipped out the room and rushed outside. He had never had this feeling before; emptiness, anger, sadness and complete powerless._

_So now here he was, alone again. He stiffened as he heard somone calling his name and looked down to see Finn standing at the steps. With a sigh he stood up and walked down to greet his best friend._

"_Hey man.."_

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for days!"  
"Yeah I...I know..sorry..I've just been..never mind...how are you?" he asked, as they walked around on the field together.

"I don't know, the last couple of days...they have been weird y'know?"

_This had been one of the reasons why he had stayed away from everybody the last of couple of days. He knew Finn would seek him out and talk to him about the loss of the baby. But how could he stand here and listen to his best friend talking about how he felt for the loss of the baby, when he had lost it as well. That had been his daughter inside of Quinn's stomach, not Finn's. He knew Finn had no idea about that and he was the last one to blame in this whole mess, but that didn't matter, not now._

"I know this is a terrible thing to say...but a part of me is relieved."

That got his attention, as he suddenly stopped and stared at Finn.

"_What did you say?"_

"We were never ready for a kid and …. to tell you the truth..."

Puck simply raised an eyebrow, trying his hardest not to lash out at his friend.

"I have kinda been getting feelings for Rachel...but it's not like I could act out on them y'know ? But now..."

"Are you seriously telling me you're going to dump Quinn, just days after she had a misscarriage? What the hell!" Puck clenched his fists, forcing himself to have some control.

Finn looked at him confused.

"_Okay, first, why do you care so much all of sudden? And secondly, I don't have to dump her, we broke up two days ago."_

"What?"

"Yeah, I went over to her place and she just broke up with me, said I deserved more and she wanted to be alone..."

Puck had no idea what to say, a part of him was furious with Finn's lack of emotion, like he didn't care at all about Quinn or the baby, just the fact that he could move on to Rachel.

"Listen, I have to go man, Rachel promised me she would help me with the next song we're doing"

Before Puck could even respond Finn ran of, jogging towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry for the late update, life has been hell. Anyway here's the last chapter....for now ;)

**

**Chapter 3: Quinn&Puck**

_For the first time in a week, Quinn stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. She pulled on her big brother's old  
sweatshirt, letting it fall down over her body. It just coverd her backside and her hands were coverd by the sleeves. The wind blew through her hair._

_She decided, since it was a nice, quiet night, to go for a walk.  
Soon she found herself in the old park and sat down on a swing, swinging back and forth._

_Suddenly, she heard steps behind her. She stopped the swing and turned around slightly._

_Puck rolled over in his bed for what felt like the 100th time and kicked of his cover. This was useless, he couldn't sleep, he had tried for hours now and he had better just face it, it wasn't going to happened._

_He sat up and rested his head in his hands before getting up and walking around his room. His eyes fell on the framed picture on his desk; it was him with Finn and Quinn in the middle. It had been taken the same night he and Quinn had...well it been taken a while ago._

_All of sudden, his room felt too small and he needed to get out of there. Quietly he got dressed and slipped outside to walk around town. Almost an hour later he walked up to the old park and froze when he noticed a blonde girl sitting on one of the swings, gently swinging back and forth. She must have heard his footsteps because she then she stopped and turned around_.

_Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other as he walked up and sat down on the swing beside her. He grabbed the ropes that held the swing up gently in his hands, looking down at the ground. They sat there for almost half an hour, not saying a word, just gently swinging side by side._

_Quinn stopped, started to shake and fell to her knees on the sand, covering her eyes with her hands. She soon felt Puck's arms coming around her, his lips against her forehead._

_"Shhh it's okay, it's okay, you don't have to tell me, just let it out baby."_

_That was all it took for her to completely break down and cling to him desperately, holding on to him as tightly as she could. He turned them around so she were sitting in his lap and they just sat there holding each other for dear life, crying._

_As their sobs calmed down they gently released each other, though not completely letting go. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he buried his head in the crock of her neck._

_"How can I miss someone so much that I didn't even think I wanted?" she whispered against his skin. He had no idea how to respond so he just hugged her closer. _

_They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, when she suddenly leaned back, looked at him and yawned. He smiled slightly, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He kissed her forehead, before carefully getting them both to their feet._

_"Come on, I'll take you home." He said while putting his arm around her shoulder and dragged her with him. When they reached her house, he helped her inside and got ready to leave when she suddenly grabbed her hand._

_"Please...stay... I … I don't want to be alone."  
He looked at her for a second before nodding and lying down on her bed. She laid her head to rest on his chest._

_"Puck?" She said after a couple of minutes._

"_Hmmm?" he responded._

_"I'm so sorry...for everything...for how I trea..."_

_"Shh it's okay, we both made some mistakes, but what's done is done..."_

_"Why are you being so nice to me...after..."_

_"Because...it's you and me...simple as that"_

_"I broke up with Finn"_

_"I know...he told me..."_

_Quinn sighed and put her hand on his chest and he immediately covered it with his own._

_"What are we going to do Puck?"_

_"Whatever we want..whatever we want"_

_Quinn smiled slightly and closed her eyes. This time she weren't afraid of falling alseep, she felt safe.._

The End?


End file.
